


In Public (Kinktober Prompt)

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, In Public, Laundry Room Makeouts, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: While re-writing 25 Nights, I came across a moment where Hilbert ran into Rosemary in the laundry room and thought about kissing her senseless up against the laundry room wall. I then realized I had a Kinktober prompt for In Public, so here's what might have happened if he'd decided to carry through with that impulse.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961722
Kudos: 1





	In Public (Kinktober Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112270) by [ssrhpurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory). 



Rosemary always wore an old pleated skirt on laundry day. The stairs to the basement laundry in the apartment complex she lived in on Goddard’s campus were narrow and steep, and much easier to navigate in pleats than the tight pencil skirts she preferred. The skirt itself was a navy blue artifact of that bygone era when she had felt the need to standardize herself with dull, neutral colors; wearing it now made her feel almost like a schoolgirl.

She shouldered her way through the swinging door to the laundry area and found Dr. Kelley there, transferring a load from the dryer to his own laundry basket. When she met his eye and nodded neutrally at him, his own eyes darkened and he gave her a swift up and down look that left her feeling not schoolgirlish at all. Rather the opposite of schoolgirlish, really. And _that_ made it a problem.

See, despite the fact that having sex with someone who was technically her subordinate was a terrible idea, she _had_ started having sex with Dr. Kelley. And he had promised her that he was capable of keeping what they were doing together in the bedroom, well, in the bedroom as it were, but that look was as bedroom as they came and left her tingling all over to boot.

She smiled brightly at him, attempting to defuse his lust. “Dr. Kelley.”

He nodded at her. “Rosemary.”

Damn. His voice was just as dark and bedroom as that look had been. She kept the smile plastered to her face as she passed by him to get to the nearest unoccupied washer. “How is your day going?”

“Better than it was,” he murmured, a low voice clearly meant for her ears only, though they were the only occupants of the laundry room.

“Well, that’s good.” She kept her voice falsely cheerful, refusing to show any sign that’s she’d noticed how obvious he was being. At least he was done unloading the dryer, and would be out of her hair soon. “Don’t let me keep you from the rest of it. I’m sure you have plans,” she said, bending over to stuff her blouses in the washer.

Dr. Kelley made a strangled noise in response, and Rosemary couldn’t help but shoot a swift, sideways glance his way, only to find him blatantly ogling her ass. Honestly. Was a little control too much to ask from the man?

 _Probably_ , she found herself thinking an instant later. She suspected he hadn’t exactly had an easy time of it, finding partners in Russia—what reports they had on his past relationships indicated several clandestine encounters with mostly men, few and far between, none of which had lasted beyond a week or two. And she knew that he hadn’t had anyone in his bed since he had arrived at Goddard, almost two years ago; the walls in these apartment buildings were _paper_ thin, and her bedroom shared a wall with his. She supposed she couldn’t discount the idea of him going to someone else’s bed, but from the way he had been reacting to her the past few nights... no, that was a man who had been pent up for quite some time, she would swear on it. Pent up and unaware of it, until she had come along and reminded him how good it felt to relieve that tension.

Only now it looked like relieving that tension was the only thing he could think of when he saw her.

She straightened up and shut the washer, added detergent, started it up, and then bent over long enough to scoop her basket up, intending to skirt around Dr. Kelley on her way back to the stairs. He hadn’t moved other than to drop his own basket to the ground and his forehead against the two-high bank of dryers. But as she tried to edge around him, he straightened up suddenly, stepping into her way, plucking her laundry basket out of her startled hands, and dumping it on top of his, finally swinging her around the side of the bank of dryers and up against the wall there, all before she had a chance to react.

Of course, now that they were there, crowded into a cramped space barely large enough for the two of them, he seemed as startled as she was by what he had just done. He was looking down at her with wide, startled eyes, looking strangely vulnerable, his hands clasped gently around her upper arms. After a moment, he bent over her, his breath ghosting warm against her lips for a moment before he redirected himself to her neck, pressing a kiss to her skin and following it with an exploratory nibble.

She couldn’t help it. She whimpered softly as he nibbled and kissed at her throat, completely incapable of pretending she was as indifferent to this man as she would like to be. Sure, she was hot for him, but that wasn’t everything. Truth was, she liked the man far more than she should, and that was a problem too, especially when it meant she was willing to let him maul her in a public place like this.

At some point, he had managed to unbutton her blouse so far that her bra was exposed. She had clearly been too distracted by the nibbling to catch him in the act. and his hands were now clinging to her hips, clearly innocent of wrongdoing as his mouth made its way down into her now-exposed cleavage.

God, she could barely breathe. Any other place and she’d have his pants off by now.

A sharp nip of teeth to the side of her breast brought her back to herself enough to protest what he was up to. “Darling… in public?”

Dr. Kelley’s only response was to let out a satisfied-sounding but completely incoherent murmur and to press her harder against the wall, wedging his thigh between her legs as he did. Rosemary just about sagged off her feet at that sudden pressure just where she wanted it. Fuck the fact that other people were clearly doing their laundry and could interrupt the pair of them at any moment. They were out of direct line of sight from the door, and they’d hear anyone coming to swap things over. Plenty of time to shove him off of her and to button up to respectability.

And if she stopped trying to fool herself, the fact that anyone could come along and discover them like this had her wriggling just as much as his kisses did. Rosemary was acutely aware of her own notoriety, and her assistant passed on all the rumors he overheard. She didn’t _think_ that being caught up against a laundry room wall with her Russian subordinate could make her reputation any worse than it already was, but, well…

She felt a little tug and opened eyes she didn’t recall closing to peer past her own chest. Dr. Kelley had rucked her skirt up around her waist and had just tugged it free from between that pressing thigh of his and the juncture of her thighs. And hell, she wasn’t wearing pantyhose today—what was the point of it, when she wasn’t leaving the apartment building?—so when he tugged her hips towards him, it was just a pair of thin cotton panties between her cunt and his trouser-covered thigh, and _fuck_ , she hated to admit it but it made her as hot as hell. It was enough to drive her over the edge from a passive participant to an active one as she rode his thigh, right there up against the laundry room wall, his hands hard on her hips and his lips still hot against her neck.

Somewhere beyond their little private corner, there was the thump of feet on stairs and the sound of chatter, barely audible over the thud of the laundry machines and the whirr of the one dryer that was still going. Dr. Kelley heard it too; pressed one last kiss to a bared expanse of shoulder, a swift regretful peck, and then his fingers went to the buttons of her blouse as he did them up just as efficiently as he had undone them. Her skirt dropped back into place as he stepped back from her and her knees trembled without his support, and she forcibly held back the urge to cuss him out for pulling back while she was still in such a state.

He could have at least stayed long enough to make her come.

“Tonight, hm?” he murmured in that low, bedroom voice, leaning close enough again to press a swift kiss to her cheek as he did. And then he was gone. She took a half step to follow him out of the little nook they’d been stuffed in and emerged in time to see him nod his greetings to a pair of researchers she was fairly certain worked somewhere in Engineering as they pushed their way through the door and he skirted around them on the way out, his laundry basket held carefully in front of him to conceal the erection that had been pressed up against her stomach just a few seconds before.

All Rosemary could think as she made stilted, laughing small talk about a button popping off one of her blouses and probably ending up behind one of the dryers was, _That bastard._

Well, that, and that she definitely would _not_ let such a terrible man into her apartment that night, even if he _did_ come looking for her.

She had to maintain _some_ dignity around the man, after all.


End file.
